Dream
by Elestri
Summary: This is based on a dream I had once. Please read/review. And enjoy.
1. Dream

This is my first Alien/Predator fic. I might not be too good at it. Anyway, this fic is about a dream I once had.   
  
  
  


The Xenomorphs took us by suprise. We had no chance. The defenses were taken out, the doors opened of their own free will, and worst of all, my entire squad was slaughtered before my eyes.   
******   


"DAMMIT! What the hell do you people want?" I yelled at the senior officer.   


"We want you to go back down there and eradicate the nest of Xenomorphs." The officer raises his hand to stop any further arguments, "You're going down with a squad of forty. We have dealt with these creatures before and we know there power."   


I raise my left eyebrow, "And if I refuse?"   


The officer chuckles a little, "You can't refuse."   


******   


I think to myself, _So, here I am. Sitting in this hell hole waiting to be slaughtered by some damn fucking aliens. My squad is with me, but they're no help. I don't think a single one of them has seen the destructive power one of these things has. Well, they're about to get a crash course from hell!_ Out loud I yell, "Alright, assholes! Listen up! We are here to eliminate an Alien nest! You got that?"   


Hodge, a new recruit, untested on the battlefield, is very up and spunky. I hate spunk. "Hey, Sarge. When the hell do we get to nuke some of those Alien ass's?" Him and the rest burst out laughing.   


I look at all of them seriously, "We kill them on sight. As soon as we secure a section of the base, we begin the hunt. First, Hodge and Smith. You two get us in. You know your stuff." Those two are the best mechanical wiz's in the known univers. If they can't get us in, no one can.   


Both of them look at me and nod. They then run to the blast doors of my former base. The base I used to call home. They get up to the door and unlatch the lock. I raise my hand and signal for two groups of three to get in front of the door and take out anything not human.   


Hodge and Smith get the doors open without trouble. As soon as the doors are open, a swarm of Xenomorphs leap out looking confused, if an Alien can look confused. My groups open fire and we enter the base leaving seven dead carcass's behind.   


"Hodge, shut the door!" I order.   


Hodge immediately moves to obey and gets the door shut with even less difficulty than getting it open. He has a stupid grin on his face. "Okay, ladies, we're in hostile territory. Keep your gaurd up. Smith, Frahn, and Seris, motion trackers out."   


They follow the orders quickly. We start our treck to find the command room. "Sarge?" Frahn, sounding very scared.   


"What is it?" Slightly anxious.   


"We got bugs up ahead. Lots of them damn things. I'm getting around fifty, maybe more."   


I turn to Smith and Seris. "You picking this up too?" They both nod.   


My mind starts racing, _We haven't even gotten ten feet into the complex. How the hell do they know we're here?_ I start to panic, but get back under control quickly. Out loud, "Alright, I want five squades. Move people!"   


They move with the discipline of a group who has seen MANY battles. This suprises me. The five squads spread out and prepare themselves for an attack from the front.   


Seris starts yelling, "DAMMIT! Sarge! There's something else here too! I can't see them, but there in our formation!"   


_Ahhh, fuck._ I look around hoping that I might be able to see something. I was wrong. "Seris, keep a track on the new additions. Frahn, where are the bugs?"   


Seris is looking around frantically, "They should be right on top of us! But they're gone..." She stares at her tracker for a minute, disbelieving.   


I look around confused. "We move! Find that command room!" All the marines start searching up and down, in and out of each room.   


Twenty minutes of searching and we finally find the damn thing. "Looks like there was a fight here, Sarge." Smith looks around like a frightened child. I step into the room and examine the carnage before me. Dead bodies, human and Xenomorph alike, litter the floor, walls, and chairs. I have to step around pools of blood that are beginning to stagnate. A few of the marines are emptying there stomachs in the hallway. They should have been prepared for this.   


"Find the complex blue prints. We need to find this nest." As soon as I finish, six marines start searching for the plans. After a few minutes they come back and bring the plans up on the viewer in the middle of the room.   


I look at them for minute, "We are here," I point at a spot on the plans, "we need to get..." I point at another place on the map near the power, "here." I look up at Smith. "Find us a way there."   


Smith nods grimly and starts plotting a path. I turn away and start searching through the random junk that lies on the floor. Smith calls me back to the screen and shows me the path. "Alright. We leave now. We kill the Queen and we get out."   


The others all nod agreement and form up in the hall outside the room. We begin our march to the area just outside of the power core. A few minutes of marching bring us upon another battle scene and the beginnings of the bug nest. All of the marines are apprehensive about going in. They are having second thoughts. That's good.   


A few minutes later, we come upon the actual nest. Dead bodies line the walls. Some are still alive, but will be dead soon. Nothing we can do to save them. We save them the misery and pain. We shoot them all.   


Most of the marines are now very upset and frightened. We keep going deeper into the nest with no incident. I halt the squads. Seris comes forward, "This is fucking weird. I haven't picked up anything on the tracker since the incident at the door."   


"We keep going, but keep an eye out for our invisible friends." We start off again without incident. We pass under many overhangs and tunnels filled with water. A long walk filled with nothing but apprehension is taken by my squad.   


We reach the actual nest without incident. We are all REALLY fucking scared. Seris looks up at me, "We have movement. In EVERY direction." She begins to freak out. "We're all gonna die...we're all gonna die...we're all gonna die..." She repeats it like a mantra.   


At about this time, I don't disagree. From out of the shadows step about thirty drones. Smith has finally cracks, "We're fucked..." I don't disagree with that either.   


"OPEN FIRE!!!" Shots are being fired all around me now. Bugs and marines alike are dropping like flies. I shoot a bug in the chest killing it. My shotgun, fully loaded. I take pop shots at anything not human. I never realized the implications of that decision. Standing in the shadows behind us is a being that can apparently become invisible at will.   


I open fire at the new creature and immediately regret doing so. The creature reaches out and grabs Smith and places him as a shield against my fire. I shoot Smith three times before I realize what happened. The creature, now with metal claws extended, leaps over to me in a single bound. I'm awestruck by the sheer power of this creature.   


The creature lands in front of me. All time seems to have slowed to a snails crawl. The creature, clad in a mesh shirt, skulls of strange species at its waist, a mask on its face, a cannon on its shoulder firing at random, the sparkling claws coming for me. I feel a faint prick and then nothing. I hear the screams of my commrades as they realize thier deaths.   


The world begins to spin and blackness begins to creep into my vision. I can no longer see. I suddenly feel warm. And the black consumes me.   
  
  
  
I hope you like this story about a dream I had. And yes, I was the Sarge in my dream. If you guys want more just let me know. Email me at: [Elestri_Daklest@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:elestri_daklest@hotmail.com



	2. The New Hunter

It's been a while since I've put a story up, but I finally found a few ideas. I hope you like them. Some people asked for a sequel of Dream, so... I did. This might take a while to get up and going, but once it does, it should be really good. 

Most of the ideas in here are my own, but if anyone should see something they thought of, just contact me at [Dkandziolka@home.com][1]. Anyway, this is going to be a multi-parter. I'm not really sure how long it's going to be, but I hope you like it.   
  
  
  


The Predator. The Universe's most feared hunter. And also, the most noble of races. The hunt today was for a Grihl. A small bird like animal that can run faster than a cheetah. It's only defense against a Predator would be it's acid spit. The Predator's use them for training against the Aliens. 

****************

**_1_**

**_21098 A.P._**

The group moves quietly through the thick jungle on the planet Kigran. The noise of the grihl escaping none. It walks around munching on leaves and drinking from a nearby lake. A quiet _shikt_ is heard as a glint of light flashes off of metal. The grihl's head comes up quickly scanning the area alerted almost immediately of some unknown presence. It leaps through the shrubs and right onto the claws of a Predator. 

A gutteral growl and clicks sound a short distance off, "You were lucky." 

In a higher version of the same language, "You wish! I took that faster than you ever could!" 

"You boast greatly for one of your kind." Another voice in the opposite direction. 

The air crackles as a form appears seemingly out of nowhere. It is wearing a face mask, wrist claws, and a mesh shirt with a skull at the waist. Two more much larger forms appear on opposite sides of the smaller one. "I admit that you took it faster than any of us could. You have become a good hunter, but don't get arrogant and think you can take an Elder." 

The smaller one waves its hand, "I know, I know. You don't have to keep reminding me." The larger of the two predators shakes his head. "After all, I _was_ trained by the best." At that the small creature in predator gear removes its helmet. A face _quite_ human, very few lines grace his face. Long brown hair, braided into dreadlocks, flows down to his upper back. Intense brown eyes touched with happiness show a knowledge beyond any human comprehension save his. Muscles ripple across his body. "I think it was very fortunate of me to have attacked you that day." The man sighs softly in remembrance. The years of training having not diminished the pain of that day. 

******************

**_12 years ago_**

The Xenomorphs took us by suprise. We had no chance. The defenses were taken out, the doors opened of their own free will, and worst of all, my entire squad was slaughtered before my eyes. 

**********

"DAMMIT! What the hell do you people want?" I yelled at the senior officer. 

"We want you to go back down there and eradicate the nest of Xenomorphs." The officer raises his hand to stop any further arguments, "You're going down with a squad of forty. We have dealt with these creatures before and we know there power." 

I raise my left eyebrow, "And if I refuse?" 

The officer chuckles a little, "You can't refuse." 

**********

Hodge, a new recruit, untested on the battlefield, is very up and spunky. I hate spunk. "Hey, Sarge. When the hell do we get to nuke some of those Alien ass's?" Him and the rest burst out laughing. 

I look at all of them seriously, "We kill them on sight. As soon as we secure a section of the base, we begin the hunt. First, Hodge and Smith. You two get us in. You know your stuff." Those two are the best mechanical wiz's in the known univers. If they can't get us in, no one can. 

Both of them look at me and nod. They then run to the blast doors of my former base. The base I used to call home. They get up to the door and unlatch the lock. I raise my hand and signal for two groups of three to get in front of the door and take out anything not human. 

**********

Hodge and Smith get the doors open without trouble. As soon as the doors are open, a swarm of Xenomorphs leap out looking confused, if an Alien can look confused. My groups open fire and we enter the base leaving seven dead carcass's behind. 

"Hodge, shut the door!" I order. 

**********

"We got bugs up ahead. Lots of them damn things. I'm getting around fifty, maybe more." 

I turn to Smith and Seris. "You picking this up too?" They both nod. 

My mind starts racing, We haven't even gotten ten feet into the complex. How the hell do they know we're here? I start to panic, but get back under control quickly. Out loud, "Alright, I want five squades. Move people!" 

They move with the discipline of a group who has seen MANY battles. This suprises me. The five squads spread out and prepare themselves for an attack from the front. 

Seris starts yelling, "DAMMIT! Sarge! There's something else here too! I can't see them, but there in our formation!" 

Ahhh, fuck. I look around hoping that I might be able to see something. I was wrong. "Seris, keep a track on the new additions. Frahn, where are the bugs?" 

Seris is looking around frantically, "They should be right on top of us! But they're gone..." She stares at her tracker for a minute, disbelieving. 

I look around confused. "We move! Find that command room!" All the marines start searching up and down, in and out of each room. 

**********

Most of the marines are now very upset and frightened. We keep going deeper into the nest with no incident. I halt the squads. Seris comes forward, "This is fucking weird. I haven't picked up anything on the tracker since the incident at the door." 

"We keep going, but keep an eye out for our invisible friends." We start off again without incident. We pass under many overhangs and tunnels filled with water. A long walk filled with nothing but apprehension is taken by my squad. 

We reach the actual nest without incident. We are all REALLY fucking scared. Seris looks up at me, "We have movement. In EVERY direction." She begins to freak out. "We're all gonna die...we're all gonna die...we're all gonna die..." She repeats it like a mantra. 

**********

The creature lands in front of me. All time seems to have slowed to a snails crawl. The creature, clad in a mesh shirt, skulls of strange species at its waist, a mask on its face, a cannon on its shoulder firing at random, the sparkling claws coming for me. I feel a faint prick and then nothing. I hear the screams of my commrades as they realize thier deaths. 

The world begins to spin and blackness begins to creep into my vision. I can no longer see. I suddenly feel warm. And the black consumes me. 

*****************

**_Present_**

"So many years ago. We could not have guessed that one such as you would be at that nest. Chance put one of the Elders there." The large one lowers his head. "An Elder who was able to tell if someone is worthy enough to learn from us." 

I nod slowly, "Should we get back to the camp? Or will we be camping out here tonight?" I look up questioningly. 

The large one snorts, then chuckles, "We will camp here and rendevou with the main base in later. There is to be a ceremony tomorrow. I think a young one will be earning their _Srilkar_ next moon." 

I look up in surprise, "Really? Do I know em?" 

"I believe you do, but you aren't even supposed to know about the ceremony. We really aren't either, but..." He shrugs. We took some time to set up camp, making sure the fire would not hurt the jungle. The Predators almost worshipped the jungle. It was close to worship, similar to the hunt. Although, The Hunt was more sacred, the jungle was their home. It started as Predator against Predator, until a space faring race found their homeworld. The Predators united against them and hunted these intruders. In time, they completely eradicated the race by stealing their technology and adapting it to their own. 

The disk was first used as a transport, but the Predators saw a weapon in it. So they gave it a sharp edge and it eventually became like a boomerang, only more deadly. The spear was the Predators own design. They needed a weapon for close combat other than their claws. The claws had been there from the beginning of the races existance. The spear could retract and was pointed on both ends, very useful in a fight with more than two creatures. 

Their _Srilkar_, or shoulder cannon, came from the Intruders ships. They had a cannon mounted on the aft of their ships that shot the energy ball. It was very deadly and the Predators saw another use for it. Smaller and shoulder mounted, it made killing from a distance much easier. 

The Hunt became something that the Predators revered. They would hunt anything that was a challenge. If it didn't provide a challenge they left it alone. They also set up other races to become worthy of The Hunt. At one time, they placed a nest of Aliens on a Human colonized world. Many Human's and Predators alike died hunting the Aliens. Other races have been encountered, but none as challenging as the Humans or Aliens. 

Now the Humans have come into space and have an unsteady alliance with the Predators against the Aliens. Anything could break that alliance, one small spark could ignite the fire that would end one of the races. 

**********

**_The Next Day_**

We rose early and started our trek back to the main camp. An uneventful walk ensued. We made it to camp before the sun had risen to its zenith. "When we get back we must change into formal armor." Kreal, the larger of the two predators, nods as we walk. "The ceremony will be held shortly so hurry. David, you must change as well. We will be waiting at the courtyard." 

I nod and run off to change into my best armor. I was still young. Apparently the hormone had a few unforseen side affects. None were all that bad. I was stronger and faster than a normal human and I would live longer. I was nearly forty during the battle twelve years ago and I haven't slown down since I woke up. I changed quickly and met Kreal. We both walked briskly to the ceremony grounds. 

**********

An old and wisened Predator was standing in the center of the clearing. His gray dreadlocks swaying as he walked back and forth studying the audience. His voice was a very deep and low rumble that seemed to echo as he spoke, "There is one among us that has learned The Hunt quicker than any young one has every been able to. This one has taken a Grihl faster than any. He has learned all of our codes. The Elders believe he is ready for the final test. If this one can control a _Srilkar_. We shall see." He slowly walks around bringing his gaze level with mine. "David, come forward." 

My eyes go wide with shock. _Me? I can't believe this! I didn't think I would be ready for another year or more._ I slowly walk to the center of the gathering, very uneasy, thinking this a joke because of my heritage as a non-Predator. 

"You have shown that you are worthy of a _Srilkar_. But if you can't control it, you will never again be given this chance." He hands me a _Srilkar_ and steps back watching and waiting. I take it hesitantly. It is perfectly sized for my height and extremely light. I set it on my shoulder, making sure the connections are secure and stable. I latch it onto my armor and begin setting up the new interface for my face mask. I slowly put on my mask and secure it, the new interface coming online. I walk around a little getting a feel for the _Srilkar_. 

I engage the tri-targeter, but nothing happens. No little beeps or anything. I begin to panic knowing this is my only chance to earn this. _What could be wrong? I made sure the bindings were correct, the connections, the latches..._ I realize that the back latch was never secured. I lie down on the ground and slam the latch into place by beating my back into it. I hear a whirr as the _Srilkar_ comes online. The tri-targeter engages and locks onto the nearest creature. I jump up and down as giddy as a little child with a new toy. _OH MY GOD! It's working! I can't believe this! I have a _Srilkar_!_

The Elder walks up to me, "You have done well, David. And in light of this you will be named today! From here on you are now Morak The Hunter!" Cheering erupts all around me as all the Predators remove their masks and fire their own _Srilkars_ into the air. 

The celebration lasted till far into the night. Roasted Grihl, various fruits, and the Predators own concoction of beer. I wasn't all there by the end of the night, out of shock and the ale. I still couldn't believe I had earned something so treasured, so sought after, so deadly. 

**********

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke with a splitting headache. Not like a normal headache, just...I don't know. Painful, only moreso. A trainee came by during the night and left a note for me. I was to meet with the Elders this afternoon. From what I've heard of the ceremony, this will be about my First Hunt. 

The excitement of the previous night still not having worn off, I walk out of my tree side hut. There are predators still cheering and being happy, most though are passed out and slept the night where they fell. I stepped over many fallen comrades and headed off to the Elders camp. 

   [1]: mailto:dkandziolka@home.com



End file.
